Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 053
"The Fated Rail: Try Your Luck On A Trap Card!?" is the fifty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 30, 2012. Featured Duel: Duel Coaster See Duel Coaster for rules. Duel continues from the previous episode. Gauche and Burning Toramaru Toramaru controls "Grapple Blocker" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. Gauche activates "Heroic Call", Special Summoning "Heroic Challenger Warhammer" (2100/1300) from his hand in Attack Position. "Warhammer" attacks and destroys "Grapple Blocker" (Tomamaru 900 → 0). 13 Duelists Remain Yuma Tsukumo Yuma hits a Trap Point. The trap inflicts 200 damage to him (Yuma 600 → 400). Gauche and V Gauche controls "Heroic Challenger Warhammer" (2100/1300) in Attack Position. Gauche attacks directly with "Warhammer", but V activates his face-down "Radiance of Hell" as Gauche declared an attack with a monster that has 2000 or more ATK. The attack is negated and "Warhammer" returns to Gauche's hand. V activates "Fires of Punishment", inflicting 600 damage to Gauche (Gauche 4000 → 3400). If Gauche Normal Summons a monster during his next turn, he will take 600 more damage. IV and unnamed finalist IV controls "Killer Knight" (1800/???), while the finalist controls no cards. "Killer Knight" attacks directly (Finalist 1600 → 0). 12 Duelists Remain Shark and unnamed finalist Shark controls "Big Jaws" (1800/300) in Attack Position, while his opponent controls "Unifrog" (400/400) in Attack Position. "Big Jaws" attacks and destroys "Unifrog" (Finalist 900 → 0). 11 Duelists Remain Yuma Yuma hits a Trap Point. The trap inflicts 200 damage to him (Yuma 400 → 200). Droite Droite hits a Spell Point. It is "Dian Keto the Cure Master", so she gains 1000 Life Points (Droite 6000 → 7000). Tron Tron sees a Trap Point ahead and uses the power of his crest to check what it is, and sees that it is "Poison of the Butterfly". He opts to change lanes in order to avoid it. Droite Droite hits another Spell Point. It is once again "Dian Keto the Cure Master", so she gains 1000 Life Points (Droite 7000 → 8000). Yuma Yuma sees another Trap Point and halts his coaster before hitting it, but after the card is shown to him. It is "The Paths of Destiny". He opts to continue and hits the Trap Point. A coin is flipped and he calls it correctly, so he gains 2000 Life Points (Yuma 200 → 2200). Gauche, V and Yuma An unspecified effect damages Gauche (Gauche 1100 → 500). He Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger Double Lance" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. Gauche activates its effect to treat it as 2 Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a "Heroic Champion" monster. He overlays it to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion Excalibur" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Gauche activates the effect of "Excalibur", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK until V's next End Phase ("Excalibur" 2000 → 4000). "Excalibur" attacks directly, but V activates "Those Crawling into Hell" from his hand via its own effect. As a monster with 2000 or more ATK declared an attack, V can negate the attack and inflict damage to Gauche equal to half of that monster's ATK. Yuma enters the Duel and Special Summons "Achacha Sword Fighter" (1400/400) from his hand in Attack Position by negating the effect damage that Gauche would have taken. As it was Special Summoned via its own effect, V takes 400 damage (V 5000 → 4600). V changes lanes, leaving Gauche and Yuma behind. Yuma leads Gauche to the Trap Point with "The Paths of Destiny" and then speeds off, leaving Gauche behind. Yuma hits a Trap Point. The trap inflicts 200 damage to him (Yuma 2200 → 2000). Tron, Bergman Sakata, Garcia Panther and Nosferatu Nakajima Sakata controls "Master of Oz" (4200/2700), Nakajima controls "Rabidragon" (2950/2900) and Panther controls "Behemoth the King of All Animals" (2700/1500). All are in Attack Position. An unknown effect controlled by Tron causes all of them to be destroyed and inflicts damage to them (Sakata 8400 → 0, Nakijima 5900 → 0, Panther 5400 → 0). 8 Duelists Remain Tron, Droite and Kite Droite has 9000 Life Points. She activates "Dance of the Butterfly", which can inflict 300 damage to an opponent for each "Butterfly" card she reveals from her hand. Kite changes lanes. Droite and Tron stop their coasters at the Jungle Field. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.